


Gaymers unite

by Predi_Cam_Ment



Series: mcyt fics in 2021?? pog??? [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Everyone Is Gay, Genderfluid Character, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, More tags later, Multi, Niki | Nihachu and Ranboo and Eret are Siblings, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Character, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bad n skeppy r also sapnaps dads but me no want to type in real full names, its a thing though, polycule wars, there r multiple that shall be revealed, uhhhh acab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predi_Cam_Ment/pseuds/Predi_Cam_Ment
Summary: A buncha disasters make a group chat, chaos ensues
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, BadBoyHalo & Skeppy & Sapnap, BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kristin Rosales Watson/Phil Watson, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally The Salmon/Friend The Sheep, that one is in the background but still i love mumza and dadza
Series: mcyt fics in 2021?? pog??? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. acab baby

**Author's Note:**

> ya bois makin a FUCKIN chatfic cause why not, kinda short cause im bad at starting stories babes  
> ask me for info and ill tell in another future note   
> but for now, nicknames:
> 
> Dream- pissbaby  
> George- whos georeg??  
> Sapnap- arson pog  
> Wilbur- women hate me fish want me  
> Tommy- child (derogatory)  
> Techno- English Major (Derogatory).  
> Phil- Dadza  
> Tubbo- bee-tch  
> Ranboo- main character lookin ass  
> Niki- the best one  
> Eret- the hot one  
> Fundy- furry fuck  
> Puffy- momma sheep  
> Schlatt- goatmans bridge  
> Quackity- mEoW  
> Karl- local dogboy  
> Sam- sam nook  
> Bad- muffin man  
> Skeppy- yuor beutiful loik diamons in teh sky  
> Jack Manifold- homestuck :/  
> Ant- gay liddol catboy`
> 
> more later potentially

pissbaby added whos georeg??, arson pog, and 18 others 

pissbaby changed chat name to ‘gaymers unite’

pissbaby: whats UP motherfuckers

pissbaby: im currently running from the police 

English Major (Derogatory).: Pog. What’d you do.

pissbaby: punched a cop

pissbaby: acab baby

women hate me fish want me: you can hide out over here, one dirty crime boy to another

pissbaby: omw

Dadza: oh for fucks sake wilbur

women hate me fish want me: oh please, philza minecraft, as if you do not hate the government with every fiber of your being

Dadza: you got me there

English Major (Derogatory).: Anarchist family pog.

child (derogatory): YEAHHHH COPS ARE BITCHES

pissbaby: wait does this mean im adopted

Dadza: due to you having a mother, no.

momma sheep: you can have him

pissbaby: heart been broke so many times </3

Dadza: i dont want him

pissbaby: </3333333333333 crying rn

women hate me fish want me: can confirm he jumped through my window and is sobbing

women hate me fish want me: how dare you

women hate me fish want me: @furry fuck your MANS is CRYING and all you do is watch, im dissapointed son

furry fuck: okay. there are multiple things to unpack here

furry fuck: hes not my mans and your not my dad

furry fuck: okay that wasnt a lot of things to unpack actually but you get the point

pissbaby: IM NOT EVEN SOMEONES MANS??? BULLSHIT

pissbaby: i hate it here 

main character lookin ass: then perish

child (derogatory): then perish

bee-tch: then perish

furry fuck: then perish

arson pog: then perish

English Major (Derogatory).: Then perish.

whos georeg??: then perish

pissbaby: YOU TOO????


	2. Throuple wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new characters this chap  
> Sally- feesh  
> Venn(Friend)- bloo

arson pog: imagine not having a mans :flushed:

mEoW: imagine having only one mans :flushed:

local dog boy: imagine not having two mans :flushed:

whos georeg??: i hate you three so much

arson pog: homophobic george canon??

mEoW: damn cant believe we have to cancel george now :/

local dog boy: i cant believe you guys would allow such a blatant homophobe into our chat room :/

pissbaby: you guys are all in the same room arent you

arson pog: silence pissbaby

pissbaby: hate this place and its people

mEoW: homophobia part 2?? is this what love is to you people???

pissbaby: im literally a bisexual genderfluid man

mEoW: yuore just telling us that to get us off the scent

arson pog: my childhood friend betraying me in such a way

arson pog: im so upset ill need two men to hold me and dry my tears

local dogboy: yessir right away sir

mEoW: its just wht two strong and handsome men like us do

arson pog: can we get #bestthrouple treding??

women hate me fish want me: well im going to have to fight you on that, the best throuple around is obviously me sally and venn

arson pog: oh yeah?? well where are they then huh?? :/

women hate me fish want me: @pissbaby add my lovers or else

pissbaby: or else what

women hate me fish want me: my twin is technoblade

pissbaby: noted

pissbaby added feesh and bloo to ‘gaymers unite’

women hate me fish want me: hello darling lovers :)

feesh: #bestthrouple

bloo: #bestthrouple

local dogboy: well thats odd, cause me q and sap are the best throuple here 

feesh: wanna bet on that?

mEoW: how much??

bloo: hundred. take it or leave it

mEoW: bet

arson pog: whats the rules?

bloo: week long throuble dates (throuple double dates)

bloo: we each get to plan 3, then collaborate on 1

bloo: we video it, and the others will rate our dates without knowing which couple planned which, whoever gets the best overall rates win.

arson pog: uh

local dogboy: uh

mEoW: uh

mEoW: deal.

women hate me fish want me: THROUPLE WARSSSSSS!!!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


feesh: okay i was just going to say we toss a coin or something-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rushed to get this out so i could say happy birthday philza minecraft and sapittus napittus

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh basic psas, if any ccs r uncomfy w this ill take it down, dont harass ccs w fanfics, and dont be a dick, love yall <3


End file.
